Black Hole
by Natsuki25
Summary: Un mundo alterno se a creado, todo para poder conseguir lo mas importante que esperas. Una vida a costa de otras mas. Nanofate, con un poco de personajes que no esperaban que aparecieran.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Creo que en una ocasión prometí algo, exactamente no recuerdo que era eso a lo que me quiero aferrar. Mientras estoy aquí, viendo la inmensidad del mar me pregunto dos cosas. La primera: ¿Por qué estoy aquí en medio de la nada? Miro a mí alrededor y solo veo agua, arena, palmeras y un cielo que comienza a obscurecer. Estoy sentada en una roca, comienzo a sentir frio, estoy usando unos pantalones de mezclilla medio rotos y una camisa negra un poco rota. Enserio, que no tengo idea de cómo o quien me trajo aquí. Solo se que me enfoco en una cosa, el sol que esta ocultándose al fondo, siento de pronto la necesidad de sentirme abrazada, no porque sienta frio, sino porque ahora las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos y me abrazo a mi misma ¿Que es esto?, siento una desesperación inmensa dentro de mí ser, pero no entiendo nada. Una melodía, la cual me hizo despertar hace un par de minutos, la repito una y otra vez mentalmente, mientras más lo hago mas dolor siento.

Suspiro, levanto la mirada hacia el cielo parece que el mismo cielo se compadece de mi en estos momentos, ya que, ni mi nombre recuerdo, solo se que una voz me llamaba Proyecto F. eso no es un nombre. Siento el viento en mi rostro, una suave brisa me recuerda algo, poco a poco intento descifrar lo que quiere decirme el viento. Me levanto extiendo mis manos, no había notado cuan lastimada estaba.

-¡Bardiche!- las palabras brotan de mis labios. No sucede nada, comienzo a desesperarme mas y mas, mis brazos caen, aprieto los puños –¡SE SUPONE QUE TENGO UN DESEO! ¡QUIERO TENERLO AHORA!- Silencio.

El cielo comienza a tornarse más rosado, pasando a un color negro. El viento comienza a soplar más violentamente, revolviendo mi cabello.

-Así que la Player ¿quiere hacer valer su deseo?- escuche una voz que salía de la nada, aguda, molesta, era perturbadora.

Comience a recordar el porque estaba ahí, pero sabia que ese lugar era solo una ilusión creada por el poder de la red.

-Yo soy la que gano, es mi Premio- Respondí.

-ja, ja, ja ,ja ,ja- escuche que aquel ser se estaba burlando de mi petición, lo cual me molesto aun mas.- Aun no, No tienes aun el derecho.-

-¿Que?- Había acabado, era lógico que podría obtener lo que gane, me pertenecía!, sacrifique tanto!

-Aun te falta una prueba.-

No podía ser, Ya era todo! ¿Porque simplemente no podría formular mi deseo?

-Una prueba más y serás la ganadora. ¿Estas lista?-

Mire con odio el cielo, esa voz me estaba provocando causando mas problemas de los que pensaba.

-¡Bardiche!- baje la mirada, extendí mi mano. Instantánea mente, una luz comenzó a formar líneas en el aire, formando lo que utilizaría para enfrentar el final, una guadaña de luz. La sostuve con firmeza. –Estoy Lista.-

-Ja, ja, ja….Así se habla "F", Tu ultimo contrincante será…. –

Vi como a lo lejos, una luz descendía del cielo, una luz blanca, formando la figura humana de mi contrincante. Se acerco lentamente a mi, sostuve mi arma con decisión, si esto era lo que faltaba lo haría. Sea quien sea, formulare mi deseo y entonces yo podría….

Mis ojos se abrieron, mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes. La persona que menos imagine que aparecería, lo hizo. Una contrincante con la cual no podría, el mundo para mi se detuvo…y ¿ahora? ¿ahora que pasaría?...

Esto es solo el comienzo. Me estoy esforzando por empezar este fanfic la idea la tengo espero que sea de su agrado, pronto subiré el primer capitulo.


	2. Fichas tecnicas

Stage 1.

"Fichas tecnicas"

A partir de ese día,  
Decidí que nunca volvería a llorar.

Incluso si, no cesa el dolor.  
Había algo que no podía perdonar.

El reproductor de música sonaba con todo el volumen posible, me encuentro recostada sobre el pasto del jardín de mi mejor amiga, solo escuchando esta canción. Por más que trato de encontrar una respuesta, simplemente no existe. Miro el cielo que se torna anaranjado, está por obscurecer.

-Testarossa, pareces un vagabundo.-

Mi amiga me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, sonrío y me levanto para poder sentarme quitándome los audífonos.

-Déjame en paz, solo estaba pensando.-

-¿Nuevamente pensando en el? Aun no lo superas?.- inmediatamente me sonroje, pero controle la situación.

-es natural, ah pasado una semana, creo que toda mujer normal no supera una perdida tan rápido.- la mire, ella sonrío y se sentó a mi lado, su largo cabello se ondulaba por culpa del travieso viento.

-Es increíble que puedas hablar asi de alguien que te lastimo sin medir las consecuencias, Testarossa-

Ella tenía toda la razón.

Una semana antes, yo Fate Testarossa, sabía que amaba a Chrono Harlaown, quien había sido mi novio desde hace mas de un año. Hasta que lo encontré una tarde de aquel verano en el parque con una chica de la facultad de derecho en su clase. Una tal Suzuka no sé qué. Debo decir que ella era lo opuesto a mí, simple, dulce, sencilla, pero al parecer con un montón de millones encima, porque siempre llegaba a la escuela con un nuevo modelo de auto, parecían calcetines para ella. Yo solo soy una simple chica de clase media, que le gusta la música y los video juegos.

Si, escucharon bien. Los video juegos, razón por la cual me encontraba con mi mejor amiga Signum.

-Bueno, basta de melancolías…- dicho esto me levante y sacudi alguna que otro pasto que se me pego a la ropa.-Es hora de que me valla a casa.-

-Pense que te quedarías a jugar.-

-no te ofendas, pero ya me aburri de ganarte cada vez que puedo.- sonreí, ella siempre me dejaba jugar en su casa. Ya que tenia una pantalla plana que abarcaba toda su pared. Valla si era feliz ahí.

-esta bien, espero que llegues entera a tu casa, y sobre todo espero que estes lista para el próximo estreno.-

-estreno?- la mire intrigada, ella sabe que cualquier nuevo juego es como un dulce para mi.

-Si mañana, saldrá el tan esperado juego de las dimensiones en 3D, ¿no te lo dije hoy en clase?-

Asenti, lo había olvidado, con las clases, la banda y mi rompimiento con Chrono, me hizo olvidar lo importante para mi. Sonrei emocionada, tendría que ser la primera en jugar aquel juego online.

-Entonces, ¿mañana vamos a comprarlo?-

-Si tienes el dinero suficiente, ¿ya te enteraste de cuanto costara?-

La mire negando completamente.

-pensé que tú lo comprarías…- la mire… ella me miro… pude ver su cara enrojecer. Di unos pasos hacia atrás y comencé a correr!

-Testarossa! Eres una aprovechada!.-

-No es verdad!- Sali corriendo para entrar en mi motocicleta y huir de ahí. Seguramente mañana estará mas tranquila

…

Sigo sin poder regresar a esos días.  
Todavía no puedo hacer nada aún.

Los fragmentos de las memorias junto a ti,  
Se desvanecen de nuevo hoy también.

Quisiera poder ser más fuerte de lo que ya soy.  
Y así está voz podría alcanzarte alguna vez.

Cuando llegue a casa, mi hermana estaba en el sillón, con su uniforme de ejecutiva y con la televisión prendida. Aquella imagen me hizo sonreir. Acerque una manta y la tape, apague el televisor y me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de leche. Mama dejo una nueva nota diciendo que regresaba hasta el sábado para pasarla con nosotras. Mi madre, es precia Testarossa, empresaria, dueña de la corporación Ciel. Una empresa de cosméticos muy reconocida. Se preguntaran entonces porque me considero de clase media, pues porque de lujos, no tenemos nada. Mi madre es de la mentalidad de que solo hay que poseer lo justo y necesario, por esa razón yo estudio y mi hermana Alicia Trabaja. Ella es un año mayor que yo, es graduada en la carrera de Diseño gráfico, ahora mismo trabaja para una revista famosa, donde realiza el diseño y también la fotografía, trabajo que a mi parecer es muy cansado, siempre llega y se queda dormida en el sofá o en el primer lugar que encuentre.

Despues de tomar un vaso con leche, subo a mi habitación y me encierro para poder seguir escuchando mi música, las canciones que toco junto con la banda y que en algún momento escribía. Ahora mis ideas están desordenadas. Cierro los ojos mientras escucho con mis audífonos esa reciente melodía que acabábamos de componer para una presentación en un concurso de bandas, ahora no se si quiero seguir en él.

Caminando seguiré,  
Si el viento se detiene  
Miraré hacia arriba buscándote en el cielo.  
Un rayo de luz brillará antes que el amanecer.

"Expediente 50"

Mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, tengo 19 años y trabajo medio tiempo en una tienda de discos. Estoy estudiando en la universidad la carrera de criminología para poder formar parte del médico forense. Amo la música y amo los videojuegos. Tengo una linda duccati azul, la cual fue lo único que pude comprar cuando mi madre Saeko se fue hacia Estados unidos y decidió darle a su pequeña un pequeño regalo para que no se sintiera sola mientras ella no esta. No cuento con mucho dinero, pero me mantengo bien con lo que gano y lo que me manda mama. Es de noche y ahora me dirijo hacia mi apartamento. Acabo de adquirir un nuevo juego el cual estoy ansiosa por probar, parece ser que esta noche no dormiré, pero… valdra la pena.

Mientras me dedico a prender la consola, me siento en el sillón de la sala, tomo el control inalámbrico y empiezo el juego.

-Usuario… Mmmm, que difícil, lógicamente que será Black Duran. Contraseña… La misma de todos los juegos,- coloco la contraseña y mientras creo un perfil, mi celular suena, ¿Quién carajos será!?

Tomándolo, lo acerco a mi oído sin soltar el control

-¿Diga?-

-Kuga! Que bueno que te encuentro!-

-Ahm, si si, apurate mai, que quieres?-

-asi me tratas? A mí que soy como tu madre.- suspiro, ya que se pone en ese plan de madre abnegada no hay nadie quien la saque de ese rol.

-Mai por favor.- Mai es mi mejor amiga, la única que tengo en realidad. Trato de no relacionarme mucho con la demás gente. A excepción de…

-Bueno, te llamo porque mañana es tu oportunidad!-

-mi oportunidad?, mai explícame por favor- aquel juegito me estaba fastidiando, ja! Juegito..

-Mañana empieza un torneo sobre el siguiente juego que creo la compañía de la presidenta estudiantil-

-Torneo, es del juego de Black hole si no me equivoco.-

-sabia que estarías enterada, ella se va a presentar.-

-ella?.-

-La presidenta.-

Me quede en stand by, ver a la presidente en conjunto con el juego, era mi sueño hecho realidad. Explicare, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, es una persona de la alta sociedad, Hermosa, admirada, con un cabello castaño, ojos carmesí, educación de primera. Todo lo que cualquier hombre desea poseer, solo que hay un pequeño problema, ella es tan codiciada y admirada que tiene no solo admiradores masculinos, también femeninos. Es difícil acercarse a ella, tanta popularidad que la rodea, solo se le ve cerca de la elite de la escuela, eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando no pueda ver a la prole, pues la eh pillado una o dos veces mientras me mira con interés. Es de esas miradas las que si te pudieran comer, estarías en peligro.

-Mai, ya deja tu teoría absurda de que yo le gusto a la presidenta.- refunfuñe mientras continuaba con los detalles para crear a mi personaje.

-No es mentira, yo lo se, la forma en la que te mira es de puro deseo..-

Suspire, como es posible que aquello sucediera, pero mi amiga era mas observadora que yo, aunque claro esta que aquella mujer, algo quiere y no es dinero. La admiro, como toda buena fan, pero hasta ahí, Jamas en mi vida me eh interesado en ninguna chica, aunque tampoco eh tenido contacto con algún chico, lo cual me deja en el ultimo lugar de la escala amorosa, puesto que a mis 19 años, jamas eh tenido una amorío. Suspire nuevamente.

-Mañana tienes que ir, porque supongo que tu ya tienes tu juegito y estas empezando a registrarte para jugar online, lo que me dice que te vas a poner como sobre nombre Black Duran y tu contraseña es…-

-Oi! Mai deja de leer mis pensamientos y déjame en paz! Ya sabre si quiero ir o no a la presentación del video juego.- termine con la llamada ya exaltada, y volvi la mirada hacia el juego. La admiro, la admiro…me repeti a mi misma, ella es una experta en esto de la tecnología asi que participo en la elaboración del juego. Diablos! Ahora sigo pensando en ella. No! No…debo dejar eso y concentrarme! Vamos al primer nivel.

…..

N/A: Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, quería empezar mencionando las fichas mas importantes, la historia en si toma parte de un juego como recién ven, aun faltan fichas pero no quise hacerles esperar mas, prometo que el próximo capitulo será mas largo. Una disculpa para quienes no conocen Maihime. Pero no pude evitar meter personajes de las series que mas me gustan. Habrá mas sorpresas de eso pueden estar seguros, dejen comentarios y espero que les guste . Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…. ^^

En el próximo capitulo;

Si pudieras pedir un deseo, que seria lo que pedirías?

"Ahí esta ella…la persona mas admirada para mi…Fujino."

"Eres un desastre y como ya te dije! Jamas dejare que me vean contigo.!"

"Eres lo mas importante, por eso…consegire ese deseo"


	3. Conferencia

Ficha #1

User Name: Amatista

-Señorita fujino, ¿es verdad que usted es parte de la inspiración, para este nuevo juego?-

-Ara, no puedo decir que sea del todo cierto, si bien mi padre es el diseñador de el, no puedo quedarme con el crédito- Sonríe

-Señorita fujino, ¿usted estará como gamer? –

La chica castaña mira a los periodistas, solo cierra los ojos y sonríe.

-No tengo comentarios al respecto, solo puedo decirles que, de ser necesario participare.-

Aquella declaración dejo a todos sorprendidos, las preguntas seguían pero después de disculparse porque el tiempo se había terminado, la chica salió de la sala y abordo una lujosa limosina afuera del salón de conferencias del hotel. El auto comenzó a andar y ella solo observaba el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora señorita?- se dirigió el conductor

- Al casa. Estoy cansada de estar afuera todo el día.-

-Como ordene señorita-

La enorme limosina se paro delante de una enorme mansión, después de haber atravesado el extenso jardín. La chica bajo del auto, entro a la casa encendió las luces y tras dejar su bolso en la mesita de la entrada, se dirigió a su habitación. Sentándose al borde de la cama, ni siquiera intento encender las luces, solo se recostó y cerró los ojos. El silencio dominaba el ambiente, los pocos pensamientos le invadían agobiándola un poco más, asi que decidió meterse a bañar. Encendió el estéreo de su cuarto y mientras sonaba una melodía clásica, se dispuso a disfrutar de su baño.

Tras unos minutos, salió para vestirse con su pijama, ya era algo entrada la noche, pero en lugar de acostarse decidió encender el ordenador.

-Bueno, ahora que no hay mas por hacer, es hora de empezar con el control del juego, debo escoger a quienes serán los afortunados o afortunadas fu, fu.-

En cuanto la computadora estuvo a su disposición, sus manos se volvían uno con el teclado, pura habilidad cuando trabajas en esto.

_Acceso a control de datos_

_Usuario: Viola_fujino_

_Password:******_

_Accesando…_

_Bienvenida a Black Hole Master Amatista_

_Ingreso a fichas Nuevo ingreso_

Fichas recientes (1)

-Ara, ara…Tan rápido hay una ficha, debe ser de alguno de los productos especiales que estuvieron en Preventa – sonrío – Me pregunto quien será?-

"_**Expediente 50"**_

_Black Duran_

_Ice Control_

_Helper asignado: Desconocido_

_Armas: Pistolas calibre 50_

_Equipo de Protección: Ninguno (aun no conseguido)_

_Equipamiento Extra: Bombas, Espada katana, Bolsa de pociones._

_Habilidades: Artes marciales, Espionaje, materialización de armas, curación._

_Sacriface: Ninguno (autorizado hasta el nivel 12)_

_Nivel: 2 iniciados_

_Nivel de experiencia: 100/1000_

_Hora de Creación de usuario: 11:20 Pm Jueves 20 /09/ 2012_

-Fu, fu… ¿que tenemos aquí Watson?. Creo que me voy a emocionar con este usuario. Oh y hay mas.-

_Avatard: aun no especificado. (Test)_

_Datos por confirmar con el servidor: Aceptación de nivel de materialización de armas por voluntad propia, utilización del ice control nivel 5._

_Mensaje del usuario: _

_Black Duran_

_Necesito el acceso para poder controlar los niveles requeridos por el Ice control básico. Asi mismo pido permiso para acceder a la materialización ya que considero que es innecesario cargar con las armas todo el tiempo. Si pudieran mandarme el acceso directo a la red por medio de la Visión HD para Mundo virtual (casco Virtual), se los agradecería._

-Ara, ara, si que me sorprendió. Todo un máster en la red.-

_Sexo: Femenino_

-Ara, es una mujer Fu, fu- Sonrío nuevamente. Realmente me parece sorprendente que con apenas unas horas de haber salido a la venta On-line la primera versión del juego y que solo existieran 100 copias exclusivas para todo el mundo. Una sola persona ya tenga determinado lo que va a hacer, hasta el día de hoy , con esta ficha solo 50 han ingresado al sistema, los demás no han solicitado nada de aditamentos para la realidad virtual HD. Solo esta persona, creo que me divertiré.

_Reply mensaje From Black Duran:_

_Sender: Viola_Fujino_

_Black duran, sus accesos están desbloqueados. Es importante que recuerde que la utilización de elementos no se permite hasta pasado el nivel 5, por lo tanto le sugiero extremo cuidado con lo que realiza dentro del juego hasta que pase este nivel. Pasando al nivel 10, las batallas cambian y deberá contar con el Helper que haya seleccionado, ya que será un requisito para seguir avanzando. Mas estoy segura que lo sabe puesto que me esta solicitando el casco virtual. Si puede mandar nuevamente como mensaje privado directo a mi la dirección donde quiere que llegue este aditamento, con gusto se lo hare llegar lo mas rápido posible. _

_Que tenga una excelente estadía en Black Hole._

_Viola Fujino._

"_Mensaje enviado"_

-fu, fu… ¿a que nombre llegara la dirección?- me levanto y apago la computadora, ahora me dispongo a dormir. Mañana será otro día, las vacaciones comienzan justo mañana, el día del lanzamiento oficial. Un día donde nuevamente me presento con los medios y con los fanáticos que aun no compran el juego. Me pregunto si ya lo tendrás en tus manos…. Cierro los ojos, no se porque pienso que Black duran… eres tu.

(Nanoha)

"Día de la presentación"

Hoy desperté mirando la ventana. El sol no sale ya que las nubes empiezan a formarse en lo alto, grises, llenas de agua. Me levanto sin animos y me arreglo para ir a la escuela, abajo todo es ajetreo, mi mama me dice que valla a desayunar, me siento mientras mis hermanos salen de la casa mencionando que ya es tarde. Tomo un poco de jugo, mi mochila y salgo de la casa.

Siento que en cualquier momento va a llover, pero aun asi sigo caminando, el autobús esta en la esquina, así que me apresuro para tomarlo.

-hey! Nanoha! Siéntate aquí-

-Hola yunno!- saludo a mi amigo y me siento a su lado.

-Nanoha,¿ estas bien?- el me mira preocupado

-Si, claro. No pasa nada…- sonrío como es habitual en mi.

-Bueno y el día de hoy porque no has usado tu carro?, es extraño ver que tomas el autobús.-

-Oh, ¿eso?- lo miro, había olvidado que tengo que ir por el al taller mecánico – Es que lo lleve a reparar el día de ayer-

-Ya veo.-

Tras escuchar su charla sobre la tarea, el autobús sigue su camino hacia la universidad. Espero el momento de bajarme y correr, comienzo a aburrirme no me gusta usar el transporte, por esa razón tengo el auto que me regalaron cuando me gradúe de la preparatoria. Yunno no me molesta, pero cuando empieza a hablar de un tema, no hay quien lo pueda parar.

10 minutos después, ambos bajamos del autobús, me despido disculpándome diciendo que tengo que ir al baño para no lastimarlo. Me encamino por los pasillos y entro al aula de química. Química para empezar! La escuela es odiosa, el transporte es odioso y no veo a las chicas por ningún lado. El laboratorio esta solo, no hay nadie mas que yo en el.

Me siento en la primera mesa y espero a que llegue alguien mas. La primera en entrar es susuka, me mira y se acerca.

-Buen día Nanoha.-

-Buenos días Susuka-

-eres la primera en llegar? Que extraño.-

-si lo se, siempre llego tarde.- la miro

-jaja, no me malinterpretes, siempre llegas a tiempo, pero mas tarde que esta hora.- sonríe con su típica dulce sonrisa.

De pronto el salón comienza a llenarse, no le tomo demasiada importancia, hasta que…llega ella.

-¡Hola mundo!- saluda

La miro, ella no parece mirarme así que finjo que hablo con mis amigas, ella pasa y se sienta en la mesa del fondo, siempre se sienta ahí con las demás chicas que forman parte de la banda, Signum y vita. Veo como se saludan y se divierten.

-Oe, nanoha…nanoha!-

Miro a susuka algo sobresaltada

-que pasa?-

-pasa que te pregunto que te pareció mi nuevo coche y tu no me dices nada.-

-ah… es eso. Discúlpame pero no lo eh visto, como hoy no traje mi coche..-

-Mo…nanoha.-

Sonrió disculpándome, de reojo la veo nuevamente. No entiendo por que, pero desde ese día, no puedo evitar buscar su mirada.

"Fate"

Química, por la mañana, física por la tarde.

El horario de la escuela me esta fastidiando y no quiero ir corriendo a la tienda toda sucia y apestando a sudor.

-hey, Testarossa ¿ya echaste un ojo a la primera mesa?- signum me habla,

-No porque?- giro mi vista hacia la primera mesa, ahí esta, el grupito de la tipa que me quito a mi novio. –Ah, signum ¿quieres que me convierta en masoquista?-

-Ja, ja, ja …pensé que ya lo eras- se burlo

-Vamos, cállate-

- En realidad, a lo que me refería era al tesorito que te esta mirando mucho últimamente-

La mire totalmente sacada de mis casillas

-¿A que te refieres?- En la mesa donde estaba la roba novios, estaban sus amigas, las populares, las que siempre excluyen a los demás de su grupo y vida social. Fue entonces cuando la vi… La castaña con los ojos azules, quien en ese momento miraba de reojo a la mesa donde me encontraba. –Oh.. Ella, creo que la vi en alguna ocasión…. Mmmm- pensé, realmente no recordaba donde, pero se que de algún lugar la conozco.

-¿Takamachi?, ¿conoces a Takamachi nanoha?- Vita me miro como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-Oh si, Takamachi!.- recordé, fue aquella ocasión.

~~~ Flash Back

-Fate, discúlpame pero tenemos que terminar-

No lo mire, solo le di la espalda y suspire

-¿Es por alguien más chrono?-

Mi ahora ex - novio no contesto

-Mira por mi no hay problema, si eso es lo que quieres. Pues hasta aquí llegamos.- trate de contener las lagrimas, no me quedaba mas que mi orgullo al saber que yo no hice nada malo. Me volví hacia el y le ofrecí mi mano –gracias por el tiempo que me hiciste feliz chrono, espero que tu ahora lo seas.-

-Fate…- el me miro. Solo eso, no acepto mi mano

-Me disculpas pero tengo que ir a ensayar- le deje ahí. Corrí hasta perderme entre los edificios de la facultad. Con forme avanzaba por los pasillos, vi a lo lejos a un grupo de chicas, no les tome importancia hasta que una de ellas hablo.

-Me siento mal.-

-vamos Susuka, no estés así.-

-Arisa-chan, no puedo evitarlo. Nos hemos visto pocas veces, pero creo que Chrono-kun se siente de la misma manera que yo.-

-Pues entonces que termine con su novia y ya, no puede besarte y decir que te quiere si anda con otra-

Fue entonces cuando me detuve, me escondí detrás de el edificio de derecho y las escuche. Escuche cada palabra que decían las dos. No les vi el rostro, ahí recargada en la pared mientras escuchaba el relato de esa chica me di cuenta que hacia una semana atrás que no había visto a Chrono hasta el día de hoy cuando termino conmigo. Ahora se la razón.

-Arisa-chan, no grites por favor. Esto es un secreto.-

- que secreto ni que nada, ahora mismo voy y le diré a Testarossa que su novio ya no la quiere.-

-No por favor!, deja las cosas así.-

Ellas me conocían, no entiendo. Fue entonces que no soporte mas, me encamine hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban para evitar que me vieran, pero antes de poder dar un paso mas, choque con alguien ya que tenía la cabeza baja. Ambas caímos al suelo

-Discúlpeme-

-Mmm no tienes la culpa, no pensé que te moverías tan rápido.- vi como se levanto y me extendió su mano. La tome y me impulse para levantarme. Fue entonces cuando me encontré con su mirada azul

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto

-Oh, si claro, soy una cabeza dura, no me paso nada- dije mientras me sacudía el pantalón de mezclilla

-No me refiero a eso.- dijo

Me volvi para verla, su semblante me daba un poco de pena.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

Desvío la mirada y se sonrojo un poco.

-Vine a encontrarme con unas amigas, asi que antes de llegar, te vi recargada en la pared.- me volvió a mirar, parecía disculparse con la mirada.

-oh… oh!...- negué rápidamente – no! En serio! No pasa nada. Es solo que no… bueno yo…- evite su mirada.

-No tienes que contarme, creo que se la historia. Indirectamente, pero lo se. Tu, ¿eres Testarossa-san?-

La mire

-Asi es.-

Dio un suspiro y se inclino disculpándose

-No odies a mi amiga por favor-

-Ah?! –

La vi sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

-No la estoy justificando, pero odiar a alguien es…- me miro.- se que te duele, porque se que andan desde hace mucho tiempo, pero…por algo pasan las cosas-

Me quede totalmente anonadada… Alguien que no conozco, una compañera de clase o de escuela o de lo que fuera, conoce mi historia, peor el caso! Su mejor amiga es la persona que me quito a mi novio! Y ahora ella viene a disculparse!. No esto no es real.

-disculpa, tengo que irme.- sentía que la rabia estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo y si no quería explotar, tendría que irme de ahí.

-Testarossa-san… disculpa.. Yo-

-No, tu no tienes que disculpar a nadie. La estúpida que no se dio cuenta fui yo. Si me permites, no quiero descargar mi coraje contra ti. Así que…-comencé a caminar.

-Espera, no te vallas así…-

-No te preocupes por favor, no me conoces y no puedes hacer nada, tu amabilidad solo lo haces por el bien de tu amiga.- comencé a irritarme.

-no, es verdad…. Te vi y me parece injusto que tu novio te lo ocultara!-

-lo sabias? Desde cuando?-

-yo…- callo

-es mejor que dejes las cosas como están… ah…-

-Takamachi, Takamachi Nanoha.-

-Takamachi-san, no puede meterse en los asuntos de personas ajenas, con su permiso-

Dicho esto, me fui del lugar, corrí como nunca en mi vida y hui hasta donde se encontraba Signum.

~ Fin del Flash Back~

-La conozco solo de vista- Si, efectivamente ella me estaba mirando, fingiendo que no pero podía sentirlo.

-Ya pensaba que te estabas convirtiendo en fresita, Testarossa. Solo eso faltaba –

Vita me miro, burlándose de mi.

-Cállate.- tome mi respectivo lugar en la mesa y saque los cuadernos de apuntes.

La maestra llego y comenzó la clase. Ocasionalmente me preguntaba la razón por la cual Takamachi estaba ahí. Bueno, ella lo menciono, iba a encontrarse con sus amigas, pero entonces ¿porque se detuvo a hablar conmigo? Todas esas cosas no tenían respuesta. Mire a signum quien a su vez me miraba como diciendo "Concéntrate en la clase porque si no la maestra te va a preguntar a ti por distraída". Pase saliva y en ese momento la maestra paso a mi lado mirando con sumo cuidado. Suspire en cuanto la vi alejarse, al pasar por la mesa de Takamachi, no pude evitar mirarla, en ese preciso momento nuestras miradas se toparon. Sonrío nerviosamente.

-Takamachi.- dijo la maestra

-¿Si, profesora?- ella volvió la mirada hacia la educadora sonrojada de pena al ser descubierta.

-Mencione los componentes del agua.-

Sonreí, la maestra estaba jugando con Takamachi, quien nerviosamente trato de contestar la respuesta más simple del mundo.

-Ah… H…-me miro, justo en ese momento sentí lastima por ella, levante la mano para distraer a la maestra de su ataque sorpresivo.

-Testarossa, ¿en que te puedo ayudar?- me indico la profesora

-Profe, la respuesta es H2O.-

-Señorita, le pido por favor que no conteste si yo no le eh autorizado, esa respuesta le tocaba a Takamachi, pero dada que es tan buena compañera, entonces ustedes dos harán equipo para entregar el trabajo de fin de curso.-

La mire, aquello no era bueno, no tendría tiempo suficiente durante las vacaciones como para juntarme con esta…Perdón, con Takamachi. La banda y el juego ocuparían la mayoría de mi tiempo.

Al término de clases, la profesora nos mando a llamar a las dos. Tras las burlas de mis a amigas, me dirigí hacia la oficina de profesores con takamachi a mi lado, tomando sus libretas como toda niña fresa, decorada con cosas "fashion" color rosa. Aquello me dio nauseas…evite mirarla. Ella intento mencionar algo, pero simplemente se quedo callada.

Entramos a la sala de profesores y ahí la maestra nos extendió una hoja a cada una, menciono que seriamos las únicas que trabajaríamos en equipo. Genial! Pensé, mas en mi contra. Salimos, mientras caminaba, leía lo que la maestra nos dio.

-Testarossa, creo que esto es mucha tarea. Son varios lo elementos que tendremos que conseguir, peor aun, ¿en donde los conseguiremos?- Ella menciono y me miro. Yo no despegaba la vista de la hoja, era cierto. Conseguir aquellos elementos y en donde encontrarlos seria lo mas difícil que me pude haber imaginado. Suspire.

-No tengo la mas remota idea de lo que haremos.- la mire, ella me miro. Por primera vez nos volvimos a encontrar mirándonos directo a los ojos.

-Buscaremos la forma, en unas horas terminan las clases. Tendremos que organizarnos.-

-Ahm, respecto a eso. Lamento decirte que tengo varias cosas por hacer.- trate de zafarme del trabajo en equipo

-Oh… bueno si quieres hablamos a la salida, para ver si podemos quedar un día y que cada una haga su trabajo por separado.-

Aquello no me parecía bien, no hoy!.

-Bueno, mira… el día de hoy tengo que salir corriendo, de hecho no entrare a la ultima clase.-

Me miro alzando una ceja, podría sentir la pregunta siguiente

-¿Por qué? – la dijo.

-Ahm, tengo un asunto pendiente.-

-Mmmm….- analizo mi respuesta, pero no esperaba lo siguiente. – Pues, yo no pensare en ayudarte con tu parte. Así que ¿o trabajamos juntas o te quedas sin calificación? Tu decides-

Me quede estupefacta… Si bien, no odiaba a Takamachi por ser amiga de esa tipa Baja novios. La voy a odiar por el simple hecho de que me va a obligar a colaborar con la tarea.

-Bien, aprovecha tu tiempo niña, estoy aquí ahora, puedo saltarme la siguiente clase, pero no más que 50 minutos, en cuanto termines me tengo que ir- mire mi reloj

-corre tu tiempo-

Sonrío, no supe si fue como sabiendo que tenia la victoria o porque simplemente le nació.

-Vamos a la biblioteca entonces.-

La seguí. Serian los 49 minutos más largos de mi vida.

(Natsuki)

Desperté temprano, lo primero que hice al levantarme fue correr al ordenador para ver si me habían respondido el mensaje que mande haciendo la petición de los accesos para el juego.

Cual fue mi sorpresa, la mismísima Viola Fujino me mando el mensaje. Aquello hizo que mi estomago sintiera un hueco. Pero, sin pensarlo dos veces, mande de regreso el mensaje con mi dirección y mi nombre completo.

Mai llamo después de que mande el mensaje y me indico que estaría afuera esperándome para ir a la universidad. Fantástico! En tan solo 10 minutos estaría en mi puerta tocando como loca para que me apure.

Tome un baño rápido y me aliste para salir en 8 minutos sin siquiera haber desayunado. Mai me comento que la presentación seria a las 2 en punto, en la sala de conferencias en el centro de la ciudad, El teatro que esta a 5 minutos del campus perfecto! Si me salto la ultima clase podre llegar antes de que se llene.

-Se lo que estas pensando natsuki. Pero lamento decirte que ya hay fila para poder entrar a la conferencia.-

-Oi… mai! Sabes que cuando haces eso me asustas.-

-Jaja, natsuki, eres cual cristal cuando se trata de tus videojuegos.-

-Mo… Mai.-

-Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hacer?- me pregunto, creo que la respuesta era mas que obia.-

-No iré a clases.-

-Natsuki, es el último día de clases, las vacaciones ya comienzan mañana, ¿como vas a saber la tarea para el verano?-

La mire suplicante

-Por favor Mai… solo hoy.-

-Moooo…- dijo enfadada y cruzo los brazos. – Ya se que eres una loca desquiciada con eso de los juegos, pero si te reprueban por esto, no voy a ayudarte nunca mas.-

Sonreí, al final siempre me apoyaba.

-Gracias Mai, te lo compensare.-

-Eso espero. Estaré esperando que el teléfono suene para que me digas. "oh, Mai, me encontré con ella, nos miramos a los ojos. Entonces ella me beso y me dijo al oído. Eres la mas hermosa gamer de todo el mundo cibernético…" entonces yo me sonroje y le dije "siempre te eh admirado, mister Viola fujino… " Kyaaaaaaaa!.- Se puso roja por la emoción. Aquello hizo que mi mente se imaginara todo ese cuento. Obviamente me sentí roja a más no poder.

-Oiiiii Mai! Pero que estas pensando….Fujino-san, jamás me dirá todas esas cosas.-

-ji,ji…pero lo estas deseando.-

-Bueno…si, pero….. Oiiii! – nuevamente me sonroje.

-Jajajaja Natsuki quiere a Fujino…- comenzó a molestarme como si fuera una niña!

-Oiiiii…. Deja de decir eso! –

Deje a Mai cerca del campus, después de que me pidiera que tuviera cuidado, me dirigí hacia la conferencia, nunca me imagine que encontraría a mucha gente esperando por la conferencia. Tuve que formar parte de la fila para poder ingresar, asi que mientras esperaba utilice mi celular para escuchar música y aguardar.

Habían pasado poco tiempo cuando vi que se acercaba a lo lejos una limosina, si la limosina de la presidenta. La gente comenzó a rodearla, pero los guardaespaldas colocaron orden, por todo el escándalo realizado sabia que no la podría ver en ese momento, por lo cual opte por adelantarme unos pasos a la fila ya que varias se habían salido para ir a verle. Mal hecho, los demás aprovechamos el escándalo. Me encontraba ya cerca de la puerta de entrada cuando la vi de reojo cruzar por la puerta continua. Su mirada se topo con la mía. Detuvo sus pasos y sonrío, ella me sonrío!. La seguí con la mirada, cerca de las escaleras alcance a ver que hablaba con una persona de traje negro, el cual asintió y ella se marcho.

Llego mi turno de entrar a el edificio, me dirigí hasta la sala de conferencias, cuando en la entrada estaba aquel sujeto con el que hablo ella.

-¿Es usted La señorita Kuga Natsuki?-

Lo mire sorprendida y nerviosa.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

-Venga por favor- se hizo a un lado y me pidió que le siguiera. Dude en hacerlo, pero dado que en ese lugar, los Gamer eran lo mas conocido del mundo, lo relacione con mis datos de registro del juego anterior. El sujeto me llevo a una salita dentro del auditorio, un lugar privado, donde solo podrían caber a lo mucho 4 personas en los lugares. Me sorprendí porque tenia la mejor vista del lugar, no había nadie más que yo ahí. El sujeto me indico que podría quedarme ahí y disfrutar sin ninguna molestia, se disculpo y salió de la habitación. Tome asiento en la primera silla que estuviera más cerca del palco donde estaba. Todo estaba arreglado, faltaba poco para que empezara, había muchas personas. Yo solo espere a que apareciera ella para que hablara de su santuario.

(Fate)

La muy socarrona de Takamachi me hizo colaborar con lo que vamos a hacer de la presentación, tras decirme cual era mi parte me disculpe y salí corriendo, ella intento preguntarme a donde iría, pero, simplemente mencione que era algo importante y que por eso tenia que irme.

A regañadientes me dejo irme, tome mi moto, Signum ya me estaba esperando afuera. Ambas fuimos a la presentación, tenia que estar ahí, es como cuando empieza el concurso de la banda y te sientes excitada por salir al escenario. Obviamente contábamos con los pases VIP que Signum y vita consiguieron en una convención de anigame el mes pasado. Ellas fueron el primero y segundo lugar respectivamente, les dieron el acceso total para esta presentación. Vita tenia que asistir a una clase extra, como tenia bajas notas y si quería permanecer en la banda, tenia que quedarse. Así que su pase me lo dio para que no se desaprovechara. Una persona en la entrada nos llevo hasta un palco privado, ahí solo estábamos signum y yo. Al acercarme hacia el palco que daba hacia el escenario mire para todos lados, era enorme, había muchísima gente y por un momento me alegre de no ser parte del montón. Aquello era tan excitante, pude ver que así como nosotros teníamos un lugar privado, en frente de nosotros había otros 5 palcos que se contraponían, habiendo un grupo muy selecto. De mi lado derecho vi a una joven como yo, de pelo azul, con hermosos ojos esmeralda. A mi Izquierda vi a una chica de pelo grisáceo, largo ondulado con unos ojos color verde olivo, esta sonrió al verme y nos saludamos haciendo un ademan con la cabeza.

-Oye Tesstarosa, siento que te vas a caer si te sigues recargando sobre el palco de esa manera-

-Signum, no creí que estaría en un lugar como este.-

-Deberías darle las gracias a Vita, porque como te darás cuenta estas ocupando su lugar.-

La mire de reojo un poco molesta.

-Ya se que la amas con todo tu corazón, pero recuerda que ella esta a punto de reprobar el año, por esa razón no pudo acompañarte a su cita.- Signum me miro mas que molesta, se estaba acercando a darme el clásico golpe aplaca palabras que siempre me proporciona, cuando las luces del salón se apagaron. Entonces nos acomodamos para ver lo que estaba pasando en el centro del escenario.

(Shizuru)

La presentación había comenzado, tenia que especificar las reglas del juego, los torneos finales y hablarles sobre lo que se haría con las personas que fueron seleccionadas. Asi que subi al escenario y me coloque en el centro, las luces del holograma que estaba a mis espaldas mostraban el Mundo virtual del mundo en Black Hole.

"Buen día tengan todos.

El día de hoy comienza la batalla que tanto estaban esperando. El mundo de black hole comenzó a venderse en todo el mundo en este preciso momento y ustedes que están aquí, serán testigo de varios secretos que revelaremos en exclusiva solo para ustedes."

Escucho como toda la gente se exalta y comienzan a gritar, el escenario a mi lado cambia y me giro para poder mostrar la siguiente pantalla del holograma, el mapa del mundo virtual. Al girarme, veo el primer palco. Ahí esta, sonrío no puedo creer que ella sea Black duran. Esto me emociona cada día mas, creo que mi esfuerzo por hacer este mundo tan real tendrá sus ventajas. Continúo con la descripción.

"Como pueden ver, este es el mapa de el juego. Para poder pasar de ciudad en ciudad, deben adquirir cierto nivel, Todo lo relacionado con magia, hechizos, conjuros, invocaciones y materialización, están bloqueados hasta que lleguen al nivel 6. Solo un conjunto de personas tienen acceso a estos ítems para sus usuarios en estos momentos, estos son aquellos que los solicitaron vía MP, en la Versión Gold que fue puesta en venta desde el día primero de Septiembre del año en curso. Esta versión es especial y los que la poseen saben que tienen que solicitar el Visión HD que será enviado de manera gratuita por correo a su dirección personal. Hasta el día de hoy solo 50 usuarios se han registrado en esta versión y 3 han pedido el casco virtual. La mecánica para la Gold será diferente a la versión que sale el día de hoy, pero no por esa razón es menos importante"

Doy una pausa y miro a mí alrededor, en los palcos se encuentran las personas que serán seleccionadas, los que poseen en sus manos la edición Gold.

"Ahora, La historia de black hole se desarrollara conforme avancen, pedazos de historia propia se irán adaptando al juego. Pero una advertencia, Al llegar al nivel 11 ustedes ya deben contar con un Sacriface, de lo contrario no podrán continuar, poco a poco serán eliminados y solo 10 terminaran en la fase final del juego. Cuando lleguen esos 10, entonces se dará una nueva conferencia esa fecha será anunciada a los medios, porque el ganador será acreedor a un merecido premio, el cual el gamer final decidirá que será. Todo gamer deberá pasar por los 15 reinos, cada reino dará un ítem especial, aunque no será fácil conseguirlo."

Las Luces volvieron a apagarse completamente, en el escenario solo una luz me iluminaba a mí.

"Ahora, como un mensaje especial les daré los nombres de algunos de los gamer que en este momento están en el ranking del top 10, aquellos a los que podrán buscar y pedirles consejos. Hasta hoy solo hay 50 VisionHD, Tres personas ya tienen en sus manos este aditamento, mas no todos podrán formar parte de el. Si existiera un finalista sin este aditamento, en la conferencia previa al torneo final, se le entregara, pero obviamente será con desventaja ya que se requiere dominación para obtener mas experiencia, ustedes comprenderán porque razón."

Una persona del staff acerca una mesa donde esta mi ordenador. El proyector comienza a mostrar lo que realizo mientras abro mi usuario en el juego.

"Esta es la lista de los 10 mejores, podrán formar equipo con ellos o ellas si es que pueden localizarlos. A cada uno de los que mencione a continuación, les voy a pedir que sean accesibles ya que en muchos momentos dentro del juego estaré solicitando de su colaboración para formar parte de la corte real y así incrementar su nivel, no será obligatorio que acepten pero como saben eso les quitara un poco de experiencia.

El Primer usuario, en la posición numero 10 con un nivel de experiencia 1 es:

**V. Hammer **

Sexo femenino

Ella esta ubicada ahora en la ciudad norte, en el reino del fuego.

El segundo usuario en la posición numero 9, con nivel de experiencia 2:

**Signum Levantine**

Sexo Femenino

Este usuario no tiene ubicación actual.

Tercer usuario en la posición numero 8, con nivel experiencia 2:

**Krad**

Sexo Masculino

Usuario encontrado en la ciudad flotante, el reino del cielo.

Cuarto usuario posición numero 7, nivel de experiencia 3:

**Murakumo**

Sexo femenino

Usuario encontrado en la cascada de la ciudad del Agua, Aquarian.

Quinto usuario posición 6, nivel de experiencia 3:

**Death soul**

Sexo femenino

Usuario encontrado en el cementerio del reino bosque.

Sexto usuario posición 5, nivel de experiencia 3:

**Etoile**

Sexo femenino

Posición desconocida

Séptimo usuario posición 4, nivel de experiencia 3:

**Dark Duran**

Sexo femenino

Posición desconocida.

Octavo usuario posición 3, nivel de experiencia 4:

**Raisin Heart**

Sexo Femenino

Ubicación desconocida.

Noveno usuario posición 2, nivel de experiencia 5:

**Proyecto F.**

Sexo desconocido

Ubicación desconocida.

Debo mencionar, que este ultimo usuario aun no ah ingresado al sistema, su base de datos se tomo del Juego previo a black Hole. Se decidió integrar a este jugador, dado que fue el ganador. Este usuario será confirmado en el lapso de 10 días, así que esperemos que este usuario me este escuchando para poder habilitar su avatar, configurar su información personal de usuario y hacerle llegar el visualHD que ya se le asigno.

Como comentario personal estoy muy sorprendida, ya que como podrán darse cuenta, dentro del los 10 primeros, la mayoría son mujeres. Solo hay un usuario masculino, lo que me lleva a darme cuenta que tenemos gran aceptación por parte del sexo femenino y eso me llena de orgullo. Diseñamos Black hole para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia única, sin importar el sexo.

Ahora y sin mas, les daré el nombre del usuario que tiene el nivel mas alto, para sorpresa de todos se que muchos piensan que soy yo. Pero están equivocados, mi usuario hasta el momento esta inactivo para las peleas, solo estoy en modo de administración, como ya mencione a los medios con anterioridad, a menos de que sea necesario ingresare a black hole.

El nombre del usuario en la posición numero uno hasta el dia de hoy, con experiencia en nivel 7:

**Neptune Emerald**

Sexo femenino

Ubicación castillo de Neptuno, en el fondo del mar.

Este usuario es clasificado como A, un gamer que el día de hoy no hace el favor de acompañarnos y tiene mención honorifica ya que fue la primera persona que obtuvo la versión gold, la primera que solicito el visualHD y la primera sin restricción de magia. Se le invito como estrella invitada y en este momento se las voy a presentar"

En la pantalla holográfica, apareció el usuario, vistiendo una túnica verde, con una capucha, su avatar era muy apegado al real, así que por esa razón y sus altas estadísticas lo merecían. Deje que se presentara ante el público.

(Nina)

Entonces escuche mi nombre, era tan real. La pantalla holográfica delante de mi, seleccione el menú de conexión, y ahí estaba el teatro reflejado en el cielo de aquel mundo virtual

"Mi nombre es Nina Wong. Ahora mismo formo parte de black hole, en su versión gold. Se me ha asignado la tarea de proteger el reino submarino de Neptuno. En este nivel, el ítem que se les proporcionara es este" En mi mano se formo una esfera de luz que poco a poco fue perdiendo su brillo y flotando estaba el espejo de Neptuno.

"este es el espejo de Neptuno, si logran llegar, con este espejo podrán seleccionar a un sacriface al asar, no importa el rango, no importa si es jugador o poblador, rey o Reyna. Con este espejo el sacriface que quieran lo tendrán. Es importante mencionar, que si escogen a un jugador para ser sacriface, sus habilidades serán absorbidas por su usuario y su nivel se incrementara considerablemente. Una vez hecha la fusión, el sacriface jamás dejara de acompañar a su usuario, si el sacriface muere en batalla, el usuario también. Espero encontrarlos pronto, nos vemos en el templo de Neptuno"

La transmisión se cerró

(shizuru)

El escenario se ilumino completamente y ya con otro vestuario me presente nuevamente.

"ahora, daremos por terminada esta conferencia. Ustedes como usuarios se les entrego un folleto al entrar, tienen un código en sus manos un regalo por parte de Black Hole. Las personas en los palcos tienen en la mesa de centro un dispositivo usb. Ustedes tendrán también ítems de regalo, los cuales descargaran voluntariamente directo desde la memoria. Gracias por asistir y esperamos que su estadía en Black Hole sea de su agrado."

Estaba hecho, ahora solo bastaba ver la respuesta de los usuarios y el juego comienza esta noche.

(Fate)

-Signum, ¿porque no me dijiste que ya tenias el juego?- Estaba mirándola con cierta molestia.

-Por dos razones-

-Te escucho- Mencione

-La primera, no te sacaría de mi casa en una semana.-

-Aja…- Comenzaba a molestarme mas

-La segunda y mas importante.- me miro decididamente

-¿Cuál?-

-Que tienes que comprarte tus propias cosas!- me jalo las mejillas de manera brusca

-O…she…dega…mm….- me solto – mis pobres mejillas.

-Ja,ja,ja… ¿de que te estas quejando?, a final de cuentas como siempre, ya me superaste y sin mover un dedo. Además no entiendo como es que te respetan el primer lugar si eso fue en otro juego!- me miro molesta y volvió a atacar mis mejillas

-Sho… no.. ten..go la culpa….- me soltó nuevamente – deja de hacer eso! Me molesta y duele!.

-Lo hago para que no te olvides que sigo estando en el juego y vita también!-

Suspire, era una emoción que no podía controlar. Sonreí por estar en ese lugar tan especial y en el momento más esperado. Si muriera ahora, no tendría problema.

Una persona del staff apareció, menciono que se daría una pequeña recepción a la cual estábamos invitadas, nos pidió que le siguiéramos y así lo hicimos. Llegamos hasta un gran salón de baile, donde había mesas con bocadillos.

-Tesstarosa, parece que por fin hablan nuestro idioma. – mire a signum con una gran sonrisa

-Tienes la razón amiga, es hora de comer.-

(Natsuki)

Después de que termino, me senté en un lugar enfrente de la mencionada mesa de centro, tome en mis manos la memoria USB y la contemple fascinada. Quería contarle eso a Mai, contarle lo que acababa de pasar. Lo emocionada que estaba, que el torneo era cada vez mas divertido. Me encontraba yo pensando en lo que haría con nuevos aditamentos, cuando se abrió la puerta, una persona del staff apareció y después de hacerse a un lado, la vi. Mis ojos no podían creerlo.

La señorita Fujino estaba delante de mí, con ese traje especial que solo lo había visto dentro del juego. Ajustado a su cuerpo, de un color lila, sin mangas y rodeaba su cuello en un corte v. sus zapatillas plateadas de tacón y unos pendientes amatistas hermosos. Me quede callada y sorprendida por su imponente presencia, así que solo me puse de pie rápidamente.

-Kuga-san, es un honor tenerla aquí.-

No sabia que responder, esa mujer me quita el habla.

-Ara, no tiene porque estar tan nerviosa.- se acerco un poco mas y se sentó en el sofá que estaba delante de mi. La persona que le seguía salió de la habitación.

Tome asiento y me quede mirando hacia la mesa. Supongo yo que estaba sonrojada, me sentí algo acalorada.

-Kuga-san, no me eh presentado formalmente- sentí su mirada, así que levante la mirada y nos encontramos, sus hermosos ojos color carmín.- Soy, Shizuru Fujino.-

-Kuga…Natsuki-

-Ara, Entonces usted es Black Duran. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-

Asentí, todavía sentía el color en mi cara, solo desvié un poco la mirada para no sentirme mas nerviosa.

-Debo serle sincera a Kuga-san, ya que me sorprendí mucho cuando revise su ficha.-

-Oh!, es que cuando salió la edición, inmediatamente le dije a mi madre que me consiguiera el juego. Mi madre es Saeko kuga.- mencione un poco mas tranquila, hablar sobre este tema siempre me hace meter la pata porque no puedo parar.

-Ara, ara… Saeko Kuga. La investigadora más destacada de todo Japón. Fu, fu- sonrió

-Si, creo que todo el mundo la conoce.-

-Ara, Natsuki-san. Oh, no pregunte si puedo llamarte así.-

- Esta bien, Fujino-san. No tengo problema con eso.- la mire. Ella dijo mi nombre. No podía ser más feliz.

-Shizuru.-

-Etto…eso es un poco más…-

-Shizuru, natsuki. Esta bien, somos compañeras de universidad-

-Esta bien, Shizuru-san.-

-Ara, natsuki quiere ser muy formal conmigo.-

-No, no… es que. Eres muy respetada en todos lados, no es posible que yo me dirija a ti…corrijo a usted de manera inapropiada.-

Note como me miraba, aun no entiendo que es lo que me quiere decir, pero si ella me sigue mirando así, no importa.

-Entonces, seremos amigas y me llamaras shizuru en cualquier ocasión donde nos encontremos.-

Valla determinación tenia. Mujer! Eres mi ídolo no puedo darme ese lujo! Pensé.

-Si Shizuru-san lo piensa así, entonces no me quedara mas remedio.- la mire

-Volviste a hacerlo, natsuki.-

-Oh, lo lamento, Shizuru.-

Ella sonrío, verla sonreír es… vamos no se como decirlo. Entonces entro una persona con un carrito de servicio. Le entrego una taza de te y me entrego una a mi. En la mesa coloco un par de dulces y después se retiro.

Shizuru tomo la taza y sorbió un poco de te. Valla que rápido me estoy acostumbrando a llamarla por su nombre.

-Natsuki, tu usuario es fascinante, no pensé que muchos conocieran la materialización. Por eso me sorprendí aun mas, el nivel que llevas también es alto considerando que un no tienes el casco virtual.-

-Oh, bueno, me quede toda la noche jugando y por la mañana recibí tu mensaje. Así que seguí un poco mas.- tome la taza de te y un dulce que me lleve a la boca.

-¿tienes algo en particular que desees más que nada?-

La mire sorprendida, aquella era una pregunta fuera de lo común.

-Ah, no se como interpretar eso.-

-Me refiero a…- bajo la taza de te y se acomodo recargándose en el respaldo de el sillón, mientras juntaba sus manos y me miraba fijamente a los ojos.- si tu, fueras el ganador de Black hole y tuvieras el derecho a un deseo ¿Qué seria lo que pedirías?-

Sus palabras sonaban serias, debía pensarlo.

-No tengo idea.-

-Ara, Natsuki. Piénsalo, La compañía podría darte lo que quisieras- volvió a acercarse a la mesa y tomo la taza para llevarla a sus labios. La miraba sin perder ningún detalle, es como si estuviera en un sueño.

De repente a mi mente llegaron las palabras de Mai "y entonces le dijiste: Te admiro mucho Fujino-san" me sonroje, baje la mirada.

-Pu…pu…es no tengo un deseo ahora.- en mal momento me acorde de las palabras de Mai.

-Ara, Natsuki. Todas las personas desean algo, aunque sea pequeño o grande.-

Volví a mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo, me conformo jugar y con poder hablar con Fuji… Shizuru- Mantuve la mirada firme, sentía mi cabeza hervir. Ella abrió mucho sus hermosos ojos carmín, pero la expresión siguiente no tiene precio para mí. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Natsuki, esa respuesta no la esperaba de ti.-

-Soy una persona algo extraña- admito

-Natsuki, ¿tiene algo mas que decirme?-

Aquella pregunta me atrapo. Debía decirlo ahora, aprovechar, son de esas oportunidades que no vuelven a suceder.

-Bueno… la verdad es que yo…- desvié la mirada, sus ojos son tan atrayentes que seria incapaz de decir algo más. – Yo… la admiro mucho. Desde que supe de ti, pensé que eras una joven emprendedora y exitosa.- suspire. No levante la mirada, todo estaba en silencio.

Pasaron unos momentos que me parecieron eternos, hasta que escuche el caminar de ella, me gire para verla pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba delante de mi. Tomo asiento a mi lado en el sillón. Me miro, esta vez haciendo que la mirara, ya que había tomado mi rostro con ambas manos, una sonrisa mas se dibujo en su rostro.

-Ara, que Natsuki piense eso de mi. Me alaga. – Y sentí como se aproximaba a mí. Su rostro cerca del mío. –Demo… Natsuki en este juego jugamos varios y si quieres ganar, debes tener una motivación aun escondida dentro de ti… porque de lo contrario. No podrás ganar.-

Por mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas, la primera ¿que era lo que estaba haciendo? La segunda, ¿Por qué sus palabras me suenan a obligatoriamente tengo que tener una razón?.

-¿Shizuru?-

-Fu, fu.- deposito un beso en mi mejilla y se retiro poco a poco, aunque se quedo en el mismo lugar. – Natsuki, escuchaste lo que dije en la conferencia ¿verdad?-

-Cada palabra-

-Pues entonces comprenderás que tienes una ardua tarea si quieres ser la ganadora.- volvió a mirarme

-mmm…-

-Natsuki, no debo decir esto porque tal vez no puedas creerme. Pero, dado que tengo un especial afecto hacia ti.- me mira, su mirada cambio totalmente. – me veo obligada a protegerte, aunque si quieres seguir adelante después de esto, lo entenderé.-

No pude decir nada, ¿ que podría decir?.

-Black Hole, no es virtual.-

-¿Ah? – ok imaginen esto, yo enfrente de mi ídolo, intentando creer lo que acaba de mencionar. Si, mi cara es la de una estúpida.

-Natsuki, black hole existe.-

-discúlpame Shizuru, pero si existiera… entonces no podría estar aquí. Viviría en ese mundo.-

- Tienes la opción si así lo deseas.-

-¿O… ósea que puedo quedarme ahí dentro?-

-Es lo que acabo de decirte.- sus ojos me miraban, no puedo no creerle. Ella es la persona mas seria que conozco.

-¿Quieres probar?- me pregunto

-Pero si ya eh jugado, te creo… pero no entiendo como.-

Escuche un suspiro salir de sus labios, miro hacia el frente y comenzó a contarme. Solo puedo decir que después de esa charla, las cosas van a ser más interesantes.

(Nanoha)

Tesstarosa escapo.

No puedo decirlo de otra manera, no dijo a donde no dijo si estaba de acuerdo con la responsabilidad que le otorgue, solo se fue. Salí de la biblioteca después de ella, en la entrada del campus estaban ya Arisa, Susuka y el ahora novio de Susuka, Chrono. Me acerque a ellos para despedirme, tenia que llegar a casa.

Más ellos insistieron en que saldrían a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial. Me disculpe diciendo que me dolía la cabeza y que quería ir a dormir un poco. Camine hasta la casa, como de costumbre a esas horas ya no había nadie, así que subí a mi habitación.

Me tire sobre la cama.

-Mo… esa terca.- suspire. Cerré los ojos y ahí estaba su imagen. Siendo ella misma, un poco diferente pero al final es ella. Fate Tesstarossa, no recordaba nada de ti. Tras haberte marchado en aquellos años, aun sin saber porque el dia de hoy. Te volví a encontrar y el dia que te descubrí, muy para mi pesar fue el dia que Chrono termino contigo.

Aun ahora no entiendo porque no te lo dije, se que eres una persona ruda, pero a veces veo en tus ojos algo de amabilidad. Se que estas en una banda, en la cual tu eres la solista y guitarrista principal. Jamás me eh presentando a algún concierto aunque siendo sincera me gustaría escucharte para conocer a la nueva Fate.

Bueno, no tengo otra opción mas que comenzar con la tarea, así que me levanto de la cama y enciendo la computadora, espero que por lo menos así se me olvide un poco el porque escapaste y lo mal que me siento contigo por el hecho de ser amiga de la persona que te quito lo mas importante en tu vida. Solo espero que no me odies por eso.

(Chikane)

_Ficha # 22_

_Usuario: Murakumo Kaon_

La recepción es algo formal, la música tenue que se escucha al fondo, la conversación igual de aburrida. No tengo la intención de quedarme por mucho tiempo.

Veo que al fondo en la mesa de los bocadillos, hay dos chicas con aspecto de rockero. Sonrío cuando una de ellas, la más alta de pelo rosa le da un pequeño golpe a la rubia de ojos carmín que esta a su lado, ya que esta comenzó a comer con desesperación. Sigo con la mirada a los demás asistentes, no hay nadie más a quien conozca. ¿ Pero que podría esperar? Este mundo es tan simple y normal que cualquier cambio crearía un conflicto mundial. Por la puerta principal, aparece la representante de la compañía, la señorita Fujino, ella atraviesa la sala y se coloca en la parte central, detrás de ella viene una chica de cabello azulado como el mio, es hermosa tiene unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, la chica me mira al notar que la estoy observando le sonrío como es habitual en mi, ella se sonroja y mira hacia el frente. Aquello fue algo gracioso.

Escucho como la señorita Fujino agradece nuestra estancia, solicita que los mencionados en la conferencia nos reencontremos en un par de días, ya que nos hará entrega de algo especial. Fija una fecha y una hora. Dicho esto vuelve a agradecer y se aleja con la chica con la que llego. Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. Me dirijo a la puerta y salgo del teatro.

El auto me aguarda en la calle, subo a el y le pido al chofer que me lleve hasta la casa. Mas luego me arrepiento, le pido que me lleve al hospital central para hacer una rápida parada. El conduce con tranquilidad por las calles y me deja justo enfrente del edificio. Las enfermeras que me conocen bien me saludan y me dejan pasar con tranquilidad. En el tercer piso, en la zona privada, hay una habitación, la numero 310. En esta habitación me detengo antes de entrar, inhalo profundamente y abro la puerta. Un aroma que conozco a la perfección me invade en cuanto comienzo a cruzar la habitación. La ventana se encontraba entre abierta, así que me acerco para cerrarla totalmente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, me giro para verte acostada en la cama. Sonrío, estas dormida.

Me acerco para encender de la mesita que tienes a un lado la lámpara, pues se que una luz tenue ilumina tus sueños y así no tendrás miedo cuando me valla. Acerco un sillón a un costado de la cama, me siento y tomo tu mano.

-Buenas noches Himeko. – sonrío mientras miro tu rostro, te vez tan linda así. Aunque en otras circunstancias seria mucho más agradable.-Lamento llegar tarde, no sabia que me llevaría algo de tiempo estar en esa conferencia. Pero ya estoy de regreso- suspiro y por un momento veo que sonríes.

-Himeko, ¿esta despierta?- Veo como abres los ojos y sujetas mi mano con fuerza, sonrío un poco mas y me sonrojo levemente

-Debes descansar, lo sabes.- Te incorporas en la cama con un poco de dificultad – Espera, no lo hagas esta bien no tienes que hacerlo.-

Pero ignoraste nuevamente mi petición. Negaste haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, mire la venda que tenias en el cuello.

-bueno, pero solo estaré por un rato. No me gustaría que te pusieras mal nuevamente.- te mire, intentaste sonreír pero solo fue una pequeña sonrisa lo que de tus labios salió. Vi como te movías hacia un lado y me dejaste un espacio en la cama, me mire con algo de confundida, pero con un ademan de tu mano me llamaste para que me sentara a tu lado.

Te mire a los ojos, veía un poco de suplica en tu mirada, así que solo me levante y me senté junto a ti. Tome tu mano, pero te recargaste en mi hombro. El aroma que desprendías me atrajo y entonces no lo controle mas, te abrace. Cerré los ojos y me mantuve así un largo rato. Tus manos rodearon mi cintura y te acercaste un poco mas a mi. Levante tu rostro con mis manos y te regale la mas sincera de las sonrisas, la única que te pertenecía solo a ti.

-Me alegra verte un poco mas tranquila el dia de hoy.- un leve sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas, desviaste la mirada, así que solté tu rostro y solo tome tu mano nuevamente.

-¿Sabes?, el dia de hoy tuve una conferencia muy interesante. Y si los rumores son ciertos, pronto volverás a ser como antes, de eso no hay duda.-

Me miraste, tus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa, pero también de preocupación.

-Vamos, no te preocupes.- te sonreí para tranquilizarte –Tu mejor que nadie me conoce, no hay quien pueda conmigo, además, no estoy aquí para convertirme en uno de ellos- mire tus ojos nuevamente, aun tenias esa expresión de preocupación.

-Himeko. Si vamos a volver, lo haremos juntas. Así me tenga que costar la vida, las veces que me tenga que costar y lo que tenga que costar. Todo lo voy a dar para lograr verte sana y feliz-

Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras me mirabas, cerraste los ojos y bajaste la mirada.

-Himeko, sabes que no me rendiré- la sujete con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, bese su frente. -Eres lo mas importante para mi, por eso…conseguiré ese deseo.- asentiste, levantaste tu rostro y me miraste. Tus ojos estaban llenos de ese sentimiento que solo tu me haces sentir, quería y me deje llevar. Sujete tu rostro con mis manos, me acerque poco a poco, tu cerraste los ojos y por un segundo te imite, podía sentir tu respiración. Entonces tus labios rozaron los míos, pasaron unos instantes cuando te alejaste de mí, lenta y dolorosamente. Suspire y te mire, tus lagrimas resbalaban por tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento, se que no debo hacer este tipo de cosas, porque entonces puedo…- seguías mirándome, bajaste la cabeza. – No, Himeko no es tu culpa. Se como te sientes, porque yo misma me siento igual, pero el doctor lo dijo. Nada de intercambio de fluidos, o no me permitirán verte.- sonreí, esas palabras me hacían pensar mas allá de el inocente significado que Himeko le pudiera dar. Me levante de la cama y te mire. Te recostaste, tome tu mano y te sonreí. Tenia que irme ahora.

-discúlpame Himeko, prometo venir mas temprano el día de mañana – Tus ojos brillaban de emoción. – Si, es enserio – sonreíste, cada pensamiento que tienes suelo adivinarlo, es como una hermosa magia que quiero mantener para mi, al menos hasta que pueda devolverte tu voz. Te arrope bien y acaricie tu mejilla.

-Hasta mañana Himeko, Descansa.- Bese tu frente y te solté. No apartaste tu mirada de mi hasta que Salí de la habitación. Me dirigí hasta la salida del hospital y una vez afuera, me gire para ver tu habitación en el primer piso, la única habitación con una luz tenue. Sonreí, es por ti que debo ganar este juego, eso nos devolverá a nuestro mundo. Quisiera que me acompañaras, pero es muy arriesgado, no quiero poner en peligro nuevamente tu vida. Doy unos pasos mas por el sendero que me lleva hasta el auto, Una vez adentro le pido al chofer que me lleve hasta la casa. Durante el camino, a mi mente llegan todas esas imágenes que no quiero recordar, ese fatídico día en el que casi te perdí. Que rabia me da de pensarlo, todo porque me confíe. Nunca pensé que eso, provocaría que tu estuvieras en cama. Así que estoy decidida, no voy a perder, jamás volveré a confiarme, jamás dejare que te alejen de mi de ninguna forma. Debo ganar a toda costa Black hole.

N/A

Que Tal?

este nuevo capitulo me costo un poco pero conforme escribia, las ideas llegaban. espero que sea de su agrado y agradesco todos sus comentarios.

Mattane!


End file.
